


Great Party

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, M/M, Party, Pride, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: {Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	Great Party

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“Great party.” Sebastian says, walking up to where Jace sits at a bar stool, his hands shaking as he takes a sip of his scotch.

“Yeah, sure.” Jace says as he downs the glass, signalling the bartender for another one.

“Is that your third?”

“Fifth.”

“Right.” Sebastian says. “It is a party, but perhaps you should take it easy, darling.”

“I’m fine. It’s a party. You generally get drunk at a party.” Jace insists.

Sebastian stares critically at Jace, apprehension in his eyes as he watches the blonde.

“You didn’t have to come, if you didn’t want to.”

“I know, Sebastian. I know, I just- I thought I was ready. I- I feel good here. I feel like I belong, but it’s scary as hell.”

“The fearless Jace Wayland, taken down by a party.” Sebastian says with a teasing smirk.

“Shut up, Sebastian.”

Sebastian throws his hands up. “Hey, if you want to go, we can go. Get a drink at a real place.”

Jace looks up. “You know a place?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go. I’ll tell Alec we’re leaving.”

Sebastian nods his head and watches Jace walk over to his parabatai. They chat for a few minutes before he turns and walks back to him. Without anything being said they walk out of the penthouse of Magnus’s friend and toward the outside. Before they take a step anywhere else, Sebastian stops Jace with a hand on his shoulder, almost on his neck. Jace looks at him questioningly.

“What you did was brave, Jace.” Sebastian says. “Not many could do what you did, but maybe you should wait to do something like that when you’re not so afraid. I’d hate to see you hurting because of a party.”

Jace looks anywhere but Sebastian as he says, “Where’s this ‘real place’?”

Sebastian smiles. “Down the street.”

“Let’s go.”

“Your wish is my command, darling.”

“Stop calling me that.” Jace says over his shoulder as he takes lead.

Sebastian smirks. “Only if you let me take charge for once in this relationship.”

“This isn’t a relationship.”

“Relationship, friendship, companionship, whatever you’re not afraid to call this… But you and I both know that you will come looking for that release one day.”

Jace ignores him, and Sebastian laughs.


End file.
